Captain Flynn
Captain Flynn is a recurring character from Disney Junior's television series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. He is a dashing young pirate who is well known for his legendary adventures on the Never Sea. Captain Flynn, and his ship, The Barracuda, are plucked from the sea in a giant windstorm and shipwrecked in the Never Land Desert, where Jake and his crew finds him. He is voiced Josh Duhamel. Background History Captain Flynn is the most famous pirate to ever sail the Never Sea, much to Captain Hook's dismay. To pirates, and the inhabitants of Never Land altogether, Flynn is viewed as a heroic celebrity having many fans and admirers. He sails brilliantly across both land and sea on his mechanical ship The Barracuda which has built-in wheels that activate when on a terrain. He is accompanied by his loyal camel companion Camille. Role in the series Captain Flynn first appeared in the episode "Pirates of the Desert", it is a windy day in Never Land and the wind blew various things onto a tree on Pirate Island. Skully discovers a piece of paper that is actually a note of help sent by Captain Flynn who is trapped in the Never Desert. The crew travels there to find a camel. The camel belongs to Flynn and is named Camille. Flynn asks the crew to help find his ship which he lost when he was shipwrecked. The wreck also wiped out Flynn's memory. He remembers a few things which Izzy and the crew use to retrace the steps of Flynn. Eventually, they recover the ship but Captain Hook and Smee are there first. Hook claims the ship as his own and plans on taking control. Earlier that day, Cubby learned that Camille's way of playing is head butting. So, Jake asks Camille to play with Hook, knocking the captain and Smee off the ship. Izzy then uses pixie dust on the ship to fly over to Pirate Island where Flynn and Camille decide to stay until the ship is repaired. The next episode "The Great Pirate Pyramid", Flynn finds a broken map piece in his ship's quarters. Cubby quickly understands the map and tells the crew that it leads to the Great Pirate Pyramid. With the ship repaired, they set sail. While out in the Never Sea, Sharky, one of Hook's crew members, reveals his talents to read lips and begins to read those of Izzy and Cubby using a telescope to see up close. He does so successfully having Hook wanting to find the pyramid. Once they reach their destination, Camille finds the complete map and connects the broken piece. The map becomes a moving painting and reveals that the pyramid is available to be a hideout to a great pirate and is able to hold a ship inside. Flynn decides to reside at the pyramid and loads in The Barracuda. Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully bid Flynn a farewell. Captain Flynn appeared again in the episode "Tricks, Treats and Treasure! " Jake and his crew's last stop during their Trick or Treating was Flynn's Pyramid. Like the rest of the characters in the episode, Flynn was in a Halloween costume. He was a Mummy. Captain Flynn reappears in the episode "Captain Flynn's New Matey", where he sends Camille to retrieve Jake and his crew. Flynn needs Cubby to read a special map to a special treasure in the Never Land Desert. Captain Flynn attended Jake's birthday celebration with the rest of the pirate teams Never Land friends in "Jake's Birthday Bash!" Captain Flynn reappears in the episode "Sand Pirate Cubby!" Flynn appoints Cubby and Bones the test of the Never Land Desert to become a Sand Pirate. In the episode "Song of the Desert" Sharky and Bones have invited Flynn to perform in a concert held in Never Land which in reality was a scheme cooked up by Captain Hook to lure Flynn from the pyramid allowing Hook and Smee to raid the pyramid for treasure. Captain Flynn reappears in the episode "Treasure of the Pirate Mummy's Tomb" his ship The Barracuda gets stuck within the sand of the sands of the Never Land Desert when Jake and his crew come to Flynn's aid revealing only the Never Land Ankh has the power to free The Barracuda from the sand located in the Pirate Mummy's tomb. Captain Flynn makes a brief cameo in the episode "Jake's Pirate Swap Meet", it is unclear if he sold or purchases anything from the Pirate Swap Meet. Captain Flynn makes a nonspeaking cameo in the episode "Smee-erella!" attending Red Jessica's pirate convention he could be seen conversing with Misty the Wonderful Witch. Later the two are seen dancing during the pirate waltz. Flynn is last seen sailing his ship in the pirate ship parade. Captain Flynn makes a reappearance in the episode "Cubby's Tall Tale", sharing his various pirate tales with his young mateys on Shipwreck Beach. Once it became Cubby's turn to tell a tale. Cubby exaggerates his tall tale about his buried treasure at the top of Hidden Peak Captain Hook overhears and sets off to find it taking Cubby's map. Jake and his crew accompanied by Flynn give chase after Hook but once they reach the river Jake and his crew went ahead. Flynn later reappears to confront Hook and his crew with the assistance of his fire belching friend, Belchy the dragon forcing Hook and his crew to flee leaving the treasure. Captain Flynn reappears in the episode "ShiverJack", Skully is sent to retrieve Flynn assistant to deal with the wicked pirate sorcerer ShiverJack who is bent on taking over Never Land. Flynn finally arrives at Jake's aid with a magical orb containing the Never Winds of Marlagoth from the Never Land Desert which is hot enough to defeat ShiverJack. Captain Flynn reappears in the episode "Captain Scrooge", it was revealed during Captain Scrooge (played by Captain Hook) visit by ghostly Captain Treasure Tooth journey into the past. Hook, Smee, Red Jessica, and Flynn had adventures together as children on Never Land. But once the young pirates discover a map in a bottle Hook swipes it for himself but soon forget where he hid as he grew older. Captain Flynn reappears at the end of the episode in the present taking part in the great pirate feast celebration. Captain Flynn attended Jake's birthday celebration with the rest of the pirate teams Never Land friends in "Jake's Awesome Surprise". Captain Flynn reappears in the episode "Sandblast!", Jake, Hook and Captain Flynn race sand sail-wagons in the Never Land desert. Captain Flynn reappears in the episode "Tiki Maskerade Mystery", he attends the Tiki Trees party. Jake and Captain Hook's teamed up to catch a thief when the Golden Tiki was stolen during the Tiki Maskerade. Captain Flynn reappears in the episode special "The Great Never Sea Conquest". When the evil Mer-wizard named Lord Fathom is released from an underwater prison, he sets out to take over the Never Sea by awakening the legendary giant, three-headed serpent, the Strake. Flynn was amongst the team of the greatest captains of the Never Sea to battle the powerful Lord Fathom and the terrifying Strake. Captain Flynn reappears in the episode "Mystery of the Mighty Colossus," Captain Colossus's ex-first-mate the Grim Buccaneer decides to abduct Jake's crew and even Captain Hook's in an attempt to reclaim the Mighty Colossus, so Jake must prevent the Grim Buccaneer from achieving his goal. Captain Flynn was among the other pirates to assist Jake to stop Grim from taking over the Mighty Colossus. Grim soon gets the upper hand do to his underhanded tricks and knowledge of the Mighty Colossus gradually picking off Jake and the others one by one. He later locks Flynn and the other pirates down within the holding cell holding them prisoners and was plotting to abandon them all on Pirate Dread Island where they will never return. Once at the helm of the Mighty Colossus, Grim savior his victory if only Captain Colossus could see what he accomplished. But this is short-lived when Jake and the others manage to escape and confront Grim. Grim attempt to flee but was captured by Jake and his crew. Jake decided to send Grim to Pirate Dread Island would be the perfect place to keep him from causing trouble in the future but Grim manages to break free swearing he'll get his revenge. Captain Flynn reappears in the episode "Peter Pan's 100 Treasures!" He is one of the contestants alongside Captain Jake and the other Never Land captains competing in a scavenger hunt hosted by Peter Pan. While not having anything to do with the plot of the episode Flynn makes a brief cameo appearance in "The Legion of Pirate Villains!" During the post-credits, he is seen being introduced by Jake to Captain Colossus as they compare the luster and shine of each other's swords. Flynn is later seen ridding the Mighty Colossus with the rest of Jake's Never Land friends. Printed material Captain Flynn makes a brief cameo appearance in Birthday Bash. He can be seen wishing Jake a happy birthday with the rest of his Never Land friends welcoming him back on Pirate Island. Captain Flynn reappears in the storybook based upon the episode special of the The Great Never Sea Conquest . Video games Captain Flynn is featured in the Disney Junior online game "Sand Pirates" which is loosely based on the episode of the same name. Flynn gives Cubby and Bones various trials of the Never Land Desert to see if they have what it takes to become a Sand Pirate. In the online game "The Great Pirate Pyramid" which is loosely based on the episode of the same name. Captain Flynn is playable alongside Jake and the rest of his crew as they explore the Pirate Pyramid for treasure on each floor while evading Captain Hook and Mr. Smee to reach the legendary Golden Goblet hidden deep within the Pirate Pyramid. Episode Appearances Gallery Trivia *In the episode "The Great Pirate Pyramid" it is reveal by Bones that Captain Flynn has his own fan club. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Captains Category:Humans Category:Pirates Category:Recurring Characters Category:Heroes Category:Adults Category:Singing Characters Category:Musicians Category:Swordsmen Category:Protagonists